Super Saiyan Naruto!
by Naruto-926
Summary: (Crossover between Naruto and DBZ) Vegeta (DBZ) has found a way into the world of Naruto! And now he wants to take over the planet! Will Naruto be able to stop him? And will he get Sakura to like him! (NaruSaku)I UPDATED!
1. The beginning

**SUPER SAIYAN NARUTO!**

It was a normal day in the village of Konoha as our three heroes met on the usual bridge.  
  
"Good morning Sakura Chan" Naruto said as he came up on the bridge.  
  
"Oh good morning Naruto" Sakura said as she turned to look at him.  
  
The two waited on the bridge for a while longer then Sasuke came up on the bridge.  
  
"GOOD MORNING SASUKE KUN". She yelled out at the top of her lungs.  
  
He just gave a "hmph" and turned and went to the opposite side of the bridge.  
  
"Hey jerk say hi at least!" Naruto said now getting mad that he just blew Sakura off.  
  
"........Make me." Sasuke said bluntly.  
  
Naruto let out a low growl ant took a step forward "Finally I thought you'd never ask" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles and continued to walk forward. He suddenly stopped as he felt a hand take a hold on his own hand. He turned around to see that it was Sakura who grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sakura Chan..........." He quietly as a blush crept up on his face said.  
  
"Just forget about it Naruto" She said with a sad tone.  
Naruto didn't want to upset her more so he respected her wishes. The three of them waited for another two hours or so until Kakashi finally showed up. "Sorry I had to help an old lady cross the street." He said, he was met with his usual chew out by Naruto and Sakura. "But I would never lie to my subordinates..." He said trying to defend him self.  
  
"Uh huh sure you wouldn't" Sakura said slyly.  
  
"O...k.... now we have a few reports about a strange golden haired man appearing out of thin air and destroying anything that he can." Kakashi said as he paused for a couple of seconds then he continued. "But the way he destroys things isn't by punching or kicking, he uses energy blasts." Kakashi finished.  
  
"He uses what" Naruto said in a shocked tone "Is it any thing like my Resengan?" Naruto asked.  
"Kind of I guess, but he doesn't have to do the special stuff you have to do." Kakashi said. " Oh well isn't he lucky." Naruto said as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Wait a minute" Sakura cut in "What the heck is a Resengan?" she asked  
  
" Oh yeah you guys haven't seen me do the Resengan have you?" he said. " Okay well I'll try to explain it." He said as he put his hand to his chin." Well the Resengan is like a swirling ball of pure charka and I can use it to hurt my enemies........really.....really hurt my enemies." He finished.  
  
"O...k....." Both Kakashi and Sakura said.  
  
"Well Naruto you will have to show Sakura later" Kakashi said.  
  
"Anyways back to the weird destroyer guy" Kakashi said. "He has been appearing for a couple hours every day for the last week and now we're being called in." Naruto walked forward and began to talk. " Well why weren't we called in before did the villagers think it was just a common gang?" He asked. " I guess so but I now I guess they got to a point where they could rule that out." Kakashi said

"Well what told then that it wasn't just a common gang?" Sakura asked

"Maybe that fact that whenever this guy came all the common gangs ran away." Kakashi said "Oh well ok then." Sakura said.  
  
"Well when do we leave and where are we going" Sasuke asked. "We aren't going anywhere this vandeliser guy is right here in Konoh ." Kakashi Said  
  
"He is, why haven't we heard about him or seen him yet?" Naruto asked. "Well probably because he always apears on the other side of the village." Kakashi said. "Oh but like I asked before why haven't we heard of him before?" Naruto asked again. "Probably because the Hokage didn't want to alarm the villagers." Kakashi said but then he continued. "But now we've found that he is getting closer and closer to us and now Hokage wants us to go and intercept min before he gets in here and find out who he is." Kakashi finished.

"Well ok go home and pack up we are going to be staying in a hotel so dont bring to much _Sakura _it's not like we're going into the Forest of death or anything." Kakashi said.

Two hours later

"Okay Kakashi we're ready!" Naruto said exitedly. " What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked. "I'm happy becuase I'll be able to kick this guys ass for what he's done to Konoha!" He replied. "Oh okay then" Sakura said.

"Well lets get moving." Kakashi said and with that they were off.

end chapter one

* * *

  
  
Well how'd you like it I should be able to up date in a while but until then, see ya!

P.S. I know that this is a totally short chapter but I'm new so go easy on me!!!


	2. Golden

Golden  
  
One week later  
  
Team seven was walking through the streets of Konoha looking for any sign of the mysterious destroyer man that was destroying Konoha little by little.  
  
"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei can we be back home yet we haven't seen this guy at all since we've been here!" Naruto said. "Well I'll go talk to the Hokage and ask." Kakashi said, and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Come on Naruto we should get back to the hotel, Sasuke-kun is waiting for us." Sakura said to the blonde. "Yeah your right lets go." He said to his crush lets go he said as they began to walk back to the hotel that they were occupying at the moment. Suddenly Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and in the process making Sakura bump into his back. "Hey baka mov" She was cut off when Naruto put a hand over her mouth. "Quiet, look over there" He said as he pointed in to the woods, Sakura looked to where Naruto was pointing, her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon a golden haired man with what looked like a yellow aura surrounding him, as the pair crept closer they began to hear him talk.  
  
"MWAHAHA!" He cackled. "Now I am going to take over this pitiful planet! HAHAHA!" Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "You wont take over Konoha let alone the planet!" the man turned around to see a blond haired boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks. "Oh I wont? And might you be?" He asked. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto and I am a ninja of the leaf and this is Haruno Sakura." Naruto said as he pointed at Sakura at his side, "Now who are you and where do you come from?" Naruto asked. "Oh well I guess I can tell you My name is Vegeta and I am from the planet Vegeta," Vegeta said.  
  
This guy's Named after his planet?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. " Yeah that's kinda' weird" Sakura responded.  
  
Oh well since I'm destroying this planet anyways I might as well start with you young lady." Vegeta aid as he put his right hand out in front of him, a small energy ball appeared and began to grow when it finally stopped growing it was as wide as a house door and half as tall as one. "HAHAHA SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!" He yelled as he threw the energy ball toward Sakura. Oh god I can't let this happed to Sakura-Chan! Naruto thought I cant make it if I run to her so I'll have to leap to her............but then it'll hit me... He thought to himself "No I wont let this happen he said as he ran and then leaped at Sakura, Sakura saw Naruto and thought to her self He wouldn't, no wait he would... Sakura went flying to the side as Naruto pushed her out of the way of the energy ball her head whipped around to see Naruto on the floor trying to get up, when suddenly, BOOM!, the energy ball hit Naruto head on. "ARGHHHHH" Naruto screamed out as the energy ball exploded. Sakura could only watch as Naruto helplessly fell to the ground, At least Sakura-Chan is alright Naruto thought as he drifted into the darknes.

End chapter 2

* * *

WooHoo 2nd chapter done !


	3. Super Saiyan?

Super Saiyan?

"Ughh." Naruto groaned as he woke up he didn't open his eyes because they hurt at the moment, "Sakura-Chan are you alright?" He asked, but he got no answer. "Sakura-Chan?" Still no answer now Naruto was getting scared, he ignored the pain and opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he found, he was no longer in the forest fighting Vegeta nor was he even in a hospital he was on a look out type thing in the sky resting on a pole that was at least four feet wide. "Where the hell an I?" He asked himself.  
  
"You're on Kami's earth look-out!" A voice said from behind Naruto.  
  
Naruto whipped his head around to see a man in a orange karate suit and had black hair sticking out on the left side of his head (If you were looking at him that is).  
  
Naruto jumped up, took a couple steps backwards. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, "Oh sorry I forget to introduce myself!" The man said as he scratched the back if his head. "My name is Goku and I have come to understand that a man named Vegeta has found a way into your dimension." The man named Goku said in a more serious tone. "How do you know about him?" Naruto asked, "Well I know about him because me, his son and my sons are the last of out race." Goku said. "Oh well I'm the last of the Uzamaki clan." Naruto said. "Oh well anyways I want to train you." Goku said,  
  
"Are you sure that a good idea?" A voice asked from behind them.  
  
Naruto whipped his head around to see a old looking green guy with two antennae sticking out of his forehead. "This guy a friend of yours?" Naruto asked Goku. "Yup this is Kami the lord of the earth! And show some respect!" Goku Said as he slapped Naruto on the back of his head. "Oh sorry Kami-Sama." Naruto said as he bowed down to Kami. "Oh no need for that my young boy!" Kami said, "But that has changed my opinion of you." Kami said to the blonde. "You may train him Goku." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Well you did give a good impression" Kami said then his face darkened. "Also Vegeta is threatening someone you love too." Kami finished 'Sakura-Chan' Naruto thought. "Okay I'll help you, but firstly what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked the two.  
  
"Yeah dad what are we going to teach the little guy?" Another voice said, Naruto turned around to look at the newcomer but saw nothing, he looked in all directions but found no one. "Try looking up!" The voice said Naruto did as he was told and looked up to find another person in the same suit that Goku was wearing, Naruto gazed up at the person who seemed to be floating in the air. "YOU GUYS CAN FLY!?" Naruto yelled out, "Yup, we can" Goku said, "And we can teach you, trust me we'll have a long time" Goku said. "Wait what do you mean, am I in a coma in my world or something and how long will I be in your world?" Naruto asked the three. "No in your world time........well in your world time is frozen and when you wake up you will be in the forest fighting Vegeta and you'll have Sakura by your side." Kami said, "But from what we can tell you will be here for about six months, and while your here you will be in out training program!" Kami finished as Goku and what looked like his son stood behind him. "HEY DON'T LEAVE US OUT OF THIS!" A voice yelled two voices from behind the three, "Oh hey you two!" Goku said at the two younger looking boys. "This is Trunks he's Vegetas son." He said as he pointed to the Silver haired boy,(A.N. I know his hair isn't silver!) "This is Goten." He said s he pointed to the other younger looking boy, "And oh yes this is Gohan" He said as he pointed to the other older looking boy who had been there for a while.  
  
"Well now Naruto lets get started on your training!" Goku said

* * *

Six Months Later  
  
"Yo Fox" Trunks called out to Naruto,(A.N. Ya in my story they know about Kyubi) "Hey I uhhh......well just don't kill my dad please!" Trunks said, "No problem I'll just beat him up!" Naruto replied with a smile. "Hmmm too bad I'll be leaving these clothes behind I like them." Naruto said referring to the clothes he was wearing(A.N. He's wearing the out fit that Piccilo wears, just without the cape,(if you still don't know what I'm talking about look for the part in DBZ when Gohan is fighting cell in the Cell Games and that's what he's wearing.)in Naruto's case his is a dark blue color ) with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Oh you wont, when you wake up you'll be in those." Gohan responded. "Okay cool then!" Naruto said in a way happier voice.  
  
"FOX, IT'S ALMOST TIME!" A voice yelled out in back of them.  
  
"OK PICCOLO WE'RE COMING!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
When the two got to the spot where Naruto would be transported back to his dimension. "Well Fox it looks like it's goodbye." Goku said to Naruto, "Yeah I guess it is, huh guys.......WAIT AND GIRLS!!!" Naruto yelled out the last part to stop Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl from attacking him. He took one last look at the group, which consisted of: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Kami, Dende, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Tien.  
  
"Bye guys.....AND GIRLS!!!" He said as he began to evaporate, he gave one last wave before he was completely gone.

* * *

In The World Of Naruto!  
  
"Naruto please wake up!" Pleaded a very teary eyed and battered Sakura(A.N. I said 'battered' its because when the Big Bang Attack blew up on Naruto it sent a shock wave of debris it Sakura and cut her up.) Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and then his clothes changed from his regular orange jump suit to a dark blue suit with a black piece of cloth tied around his waist. His head turned to look at her, "Sakura-Chan!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and put her in a deep hug, 'what the heck he took that hit and he still has enough energy to hug me?' she thought "Told you he was a baka" inner Sakura said 'Well if he's such a baka why did it only take him like two seconds to realize he was going to save me?' she snapped back, "Whoa what was that all about? Now you're defending him?" Inner Sakura said. 'Wow that was weird, I guess seeing him almost die for me was enough.' Sakura said to inner Sakura "Enough for what exactly?" Inner Sakura said. 'Well enough for me to see how much I care about him....'  
  
Sakura was cut off from her thoughts when she heard Vegeta start to cackle. "Aww isn't that nice." he said. As soon as Naruto heard Vegeta start to talk he stood up and the air around him began to puck up and swirl around him.  
  
"Hmmmmm that sort of looks like what Piccolo wears." Vegeta said, "That may be because he gave it to me...." Naruto said, Vegetas eyes widened. "What did you say?" He asked, "I said that Piccolo gave this to me, and trunks told me not to kill you." "Trunks?" Vegeta said, "Yeah you know your son?" Naruto said  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked, "I'll tell you later Sakura-Chan" Naruto said.  
  
"Well Blondie lets see if you can take another Big Bang!" Vegeta said as he flew up about forty feet in the air, "BIG BANG............" He began to say as he was focusing his energy, "ATTACK!!!" But in stead of shooting at Naruto he shot at Sakura, 'Not nice' Naruto thought as he put his middle and index finger to his forehead, in less that a second he was in front of Sakura, There was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared both Sakura and Vegeta were shocked at what they saw, in front of Sakura was Naruto with his hand extended out in front of him holding on to the energy ball. Naruto squeezed on the energy ball and absorbed it, "Hey monkey boy like my absorbing technique?". Before anyone could react Naruto was in front of Vegeta. "Hey buddy" He said as he smashed his hand into Vegetas stomach.  
  
End chapter 3

* * *

WooHoo one more chapter down if u think I need to fix somethin tell me in a reveiw please!

P.S. And of coarse tell me how you like the story of coure!


	4. The Fight

**The Fight**

**Vegeta could barely breath 'like a minute ago I blasted him away and now he has the upper hand!?' He thought to himself. **

"**Hey goldy locks you gonna get up anytime soon?" Naruto asked **

"**Shut up you little brat" Vegeta said as he got to his feet.**

**Vegeta looked around for Naruto but found nothing. He looked to Sakura and found her staring up at something. he got curios and looked to where she was looking. He was shocked at what he saw. There above them was Naruto, he seemed to floating in the air.**

"**Y..you can fly?!" Vegeta yelled out. **

"**Yup Goku taught me, or as you call him Kakorot"(A.N. Sorry I don't know how to spell Goku's saiyan name but if that's right tell me!) **

**Vegeta was stunned. "He taught you?! But how?!" He yelled at Naruto. "Where you not listening to me before? When you hit me with you Big Bang Attack something happened and I got sent to your dimension and when I was there I was trained by Goku and the guys."**

"**That blasted Kakorot, how dare he train you he will pay!" Then he turned his head to Naruto. "But first you will pay" His eyes narrowed "I'm gonna kill you..." Vegeta said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto just stood there as if waiting to be hit. **

**There was a loud smack that could be heard through the forest. **

**Vegeta was laying on his back on the floor and Naruto was still standing in the same spot that he had been.**

"**Wha...what the heck just happened?" Vegeta asked while rubbing his cheek. **

"**Well lets just say that my fist is faster that you are." Naruto replied smugly.**

'**I didn't even see one of them move..' Sakura thought to herself.**

"**Come on Vegeta lets get this fight really going power up!" Naruto said excitedly.**

"**What you want me to power up? You're starting to sound like Kakorot you little runt." Vegeta replied.**

"**Well the guy has been my sensei for the last sox months." Naruto said. "True" Vegeta said. **

**Before anyone could react Vegeta appeared in front of Naruto. "Hey buddy." Vegeta said, then he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Sakura could only watch as Naruto flew through the forest blowing any tree that he touched into splinters. **

**In The World Of Dragon Ball Z**

"**This isn't good" elder Kai said, the whole gang was there watching the fight through Elder Kai's crystal ball.**

**Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Dende, Kami, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Tien. They were all there cheering Naruto on. **

"**You're right Elder, we didn't train Naruto enough to fight Vegeta in super saiyan two." Goku said with a scared tone in his voice. "If Naruto doesn't beat Vegeta the planet is doomed!" Goku finished. **

"**Yeah but Naruto isn't fighting full power keep that in mind..." Piccolo said in a more encouraging tone.**

**In The World Of Naruto**

**Vegeta walked slowly toward Naruto with a bloodthirsty look on his face, making Sakura cringe. **

**Sakura looked a little closer and saw that the ground cracked a little under Vegeta's every step. **

**Naruto stumbled up wiping blood away from his chin. "Ow" He simply said as he cleaned off any little pieces of tree bark and wood. **

"**How did that feel you little runt?" Vegeta asked. **

"**Like being hit with a sledge hammer all over my body...." Naruto said grimly, Sakura was still in shock about what just happened. " But at least now you're charged up." Naruto said. Vegeta couldn't help but let a dumbfounded look come upon his face. " Say again?" Said the saiyan "I said, at least now you're charged up" Naruto said with a confused tone in his voice and a look on his face to match. "Oh forget it you dimwit" Vegeta spat out. "Whatever lets just get this fight over with." **

**Naruto said still a bit confused from Vegeta's words. **

**Naruto and Vegeta began to walk toward each other, Naruto took a quick side glance at where Sakura was standing, only to find her standing with a very confused look on her face. 'Hmm that's for the better' Naruto thought. He then focused his attention back on Vegeta. **

"**So kid, you trained with all of the people who I know in my world you say?" Vegeta said.**

"**Yeah and I've got a bit of a surprise for you later on." Naruto said with a mischievous look on his face.**

"**Hmm a surprise you say? I hate surprises" Said the saiyan. "Well that's just to damn bad then" Naruto replied smugly. Vegeta let out a low growl. **

"**Cut the crap lets get to the fight!" Naruto said excitedly. **

"**Okay then bring it in" Vegeta replied.**

**With that said, the two lunged at each other, landing blows anywhere and everywhere that they could on each other. Vegeta threw an energy blast at Naruto which Naruto easily countered with one of his own.**

**Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw this. **

**Naruto let out a laugh as he ran at Vegeta ."Didn't know I could do that did you." Naruto said as he plunged his fist into Vegeta's gut.**

**Vegeta flew into the air, then came crashing down. "Ow" Vegeta mumbled as he got up. He barely even had the time to get up before Naruto began another assault on him. "Damn it take this!" Vegeta shouted as he whipped his leg up and into Naruto's side sending him flying. Immediately Vegeta began to fling energy blast like a machine gun to where Naruto was. Then he got a lock on Naruto's head and right when he was about to throw the blast "ARGHH" He screamed out as Sakura plunged her kunai into his back. A very ticked off Vegeta turned around and was just about to slam her one when suddenly 'Crack' Vegeta turned around again to find Naruto with some cuts and bruises and his fist straight out in front of him. "Now you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" He said. Vegeta was now interested in the boy after surviving that attack. "What did you say that your name was?" He asked. "My name" Naruto said with as a smile formed on his face, "Oh it's Ima" He said still smiling. Vegeta's eye brow arched. "Ima?" He said questionably. "Yup It's Ima, IM'A KICK YOUR ASS!" ( P.S. Im'a I'mgonna) Naruto screamed as he jumped at Vegeta and began to kick and punch at him. Vegeta was having a hard time blocking the attack that were being thrown at him when he got an idea "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled as he blew Naruto in to the sky.**

'**Big mistake' Naruto thought as he took take a stance that was all to familiar to Vegeta.**

'**No, It can't be..' Vegeta thought as he began to back up.**

**Naruto safely brought himself back to the ground. He took the stance again.**

'**What's this?' Sakura thought. 'I've never seen that stance before'**

"**KA...ME.." Naruto began.**

"**No you can't how did you" But he never got to finish his sentence.**

"**HA..ME.." **

**Vegeta flew up in to the sky in order to try to get away from Naruto...Too late**

"**HA!" Naruto screamed out as a gigantic beam shot out of his palms. **

**Vegeta turned around to see how far away the beam was only to be met with a couple feet between himself and the beam.**

'**Boom...'**

**Everything else seemed to be silent except for the explosion in the sky. **

**Everyone in the village looked into the sky to see the huge shockwave spreading throughout the sky.**

**Sakura who was now holding Naruto's head in her lap because he had apparently used up all of his remaining chakra on that last attack and blacked out was just amazed, shocked, and utterly speechless after she got over her dumbfounded-ness figured that she should probably get Naruto to a doctor got up, slung the blond over her shoulder and started on her way to the hospital.**

**End chapter 4 (The real chapter 4) **


End file.
